sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Jezz V.S. The Internet
Hello, and welcome to the official forum spot of local fan character, Jezz the Hedgehog's first spinoff game! Characters Heroes Main/Playable *Jezz the Hedgehog/Jezz.EXE **Perfect Jezz.EXE *Shelly the Hedgehog/Shelly.EXE **Super Shelly.EXE Support (Playable on Side-Quests only) *Caboose.EXE *Shadic.EXE *Percy Dean (Non-Playable under any circumstances) Villains Main *???/???.EXE Fads *Chuck Norris.EXE *Weegee.EXE *Tails Doll.EXE *Shoop Da Whoop.EXE *Nazo.EXE *Bruce Lee.EXE *Malleo.EXE Plot Two weeks after the events of Jezz of Time 2 had passed, Jezz and Shelly decided to go on vacation. After saying their goodbyes to their friends at Soleanna, they went to Apotos to spend their vacation. Within three days, a Tails Doll appeared. Jezz and Shelly knew that the real Tails Doll was almost harmless, but they had noticed something weird about this one: It was KO'ing the locals like they were nothing! Jezz and Shelly used one of their signature Team Strikes to defeat it, because normal attacks didn't work. Jezz began to notice the place looked a little wonky after that, and so a new adventure begins... Stages Tails Doll Terror (Jezz and Shelly were on the third day of their vacation. They were watching the sunset when they heard panic from behind) Shelly: ... I thought this was a vacation... Jezz: I wonder if this is the first time a vacation was interrupted by a panic attack. Both: *runs to the area of distress and see a glowing Tails Doll, with Can You Feel The Sunshine playing in the background* Shelly: It's a stupid Tails Doll! But its... different somehow... Jezz: Look at what its been doing! Tails Doll: *absorbing the energy from the people around it* Shelly: Tails Dolls can't do that! Jezz: We have to take it down! Both: *spindash into the Doll, only to bounce off* Jezz: The only thing that did was get it's attention! Shelly: Some vacation... Jezz: Maybe... Shelly, do you remember those Team Strikes we did before? Shelly: Yep! Jezz: They may be the key, here! Let's try one! Both: *uses the "Soccer Goal" Team Strike from Jezz of Time, knocking Tails Doll down, but it gets back up* Shelly: That did something! Let's keep at it! Mission: Defeat Tails Doll using Team Strikes! (Gameplay tip: There will be a Team Meter in this game. Use enough Team Strikes, you will fill up the meter and have the ability to use a Team Super Strike, which serves as a finisher. This feature is for Boss Battles only) 'Net Gate Zone (Jezz and Shelly are standing over the defeated Tails Doll, which dissolves into something strange and enters the nearest computer) Jezz: ... Did you just see that, or have I gone bonkers? Shelly: I was gonna ask you that! Boy (from shadows): Psst! Over here! (The hedgehogs go to him) Boy: I know what happened out there. Shelly: What do you mean? Boy: I'm Percy Dean, a technician at my school (and the only one who's still taking classes there). I know where that Tails Doll came from. Jezz: Where did it come from, then? Percy: The internet. Shelly: What?! Jezz: That's--!! Percy: Perposterous, I know. Some kind of virus attacked the 'net, setting the Fads free. I rounded them all up, except that one, which you did for me. But now they need to be sealed. I need your help to do that. Jezz: Hmm... Shelly: We'll do it!! Percy: Thanks. (The trio go to Percy's house. There's a machine that appears to be of Tails' make) Jezz: That's a Tails machine. Percy: Yeah. I got it from him a few months back to help in sealing the Fads, and you two are going to use it. Shelly: Us? Percy: Yes. Neither of you know how to use this thing, and I do. You'll need an operator, in case things go wrong. Jezz: Wrong? Percy: I never tested it yet. It might die while you're in the 'net. Jezz: I see... Wait... IN the internet?! (Percy nods) Shelly: Might be fun! Percy: So you'll help? Jezz: Sure. Shelly: Absolutely! (Percy activates the machine) Percy: Walk into that opening, there. (Jezz & Shelly walk into it, and... ZAP! They disappear) (In the internet world, Jezz.EXE materializes) Jezz: Owowow!! Hurts like fire! Shelly: *materializes as well* Wow, feels nice in here! (Jezz stares at Shelly in suprise, then turns toward a voice he heard in the distance) Jezz: Who was that? Percy (omnipresent voice): That was my contact, Caboose. Him and Shadic will accompany you. Shelly: He's clear across the place! Jezz: I guess we go to him. Percy: Good idea. He once got lost in his own hard drive. He won't find you until you find him. Mission: Connect with Caboose.EXE (Gameplay Tip: Net Powers are introduced. Chaos Powers don't work on the internet, so both Jezz and Shelly gain new attacks. Also, Jezz has lost his increased damage resistance, due to the lack of Chaos Energy) YouTube Zone (Jezz and Shelly get to Caboose, who is talking to Shadic) Shadic: But that would mean you have more Energy than I have! Caboose: But if I don't, the top ten list will change! Shadic: Top ten list...? If you mean your Mark V armor, then that won't change a bit! Jezz: Excuse me, kind sirs. Are you Caboose and Shadic? Shadic & Caboose: Yes. Shelly: Hey... That Shadic person looks familiar... Shadic: Yeah... Where I come from, I am Sonic and Shadow merged with Chaos Control. Jezz: ... I'm not sure... Shadic: It's a Flash movie. Shelly: I see. Caboose: We need to get to YouTube! Jezz: ... The Fads are there, aren't they? Shadic: Yes. Caboose: I think we should get going... (the band runs toward the video capital of the internet) Mission: Get to the Goal Ring! Side Mission: Cover Fire Character: Caboose.EXE Mission: Use your DMR to destroy the viruses and make way for Jezz & Shelly (Gameplay tip: Caboose's gameplay is identical to Halo Reach the Armor Abilities. I don't know how I'll adapt this gameplay into a computer-game style, but I'll try) Weegee Whacking and Malleo Madness (Jezz, Shelly, Caboose, and Shadic reach the end of the YouTube Zone, which took a long time, only to find the seven fads on the loose. An unknown force seems to be releasing them and their power from the various pieces of data throughout the site) Shadic: What the...? Shelly: Those things are coming out of the videos! Jezz: Hmm... That force looks somewhat familiar... Caboose: I want a cookie now. (the Tails Doll, revived, starts floating about, then leaves the scene. Chuck Norris heads out to the Machinima Zone, while Bruce Lee goes into the Television Zone. Shoop Da Whoop instantaneously disappears. Nazo leaves for the Fandom Zone. Weegee and Malleo stay behind and start wreaking havoc upon the YouTube Zone) Shelly: They're going to tear this place apart! Jezz: We gotta stop them! Shadic: Well, don't just stand there talking about it! Do it! (Jezz and Shelly leap into action, using their new powers against the two Fads) Caboose: ... I still want a cookie. Mission: Defeat Weegee and Malleo before they bring down YouTube Zone (Gameplay tip: New Team Strikes are added, and now Shelly and Jezz can fly. They can only stay in the air as long as they have Bits game's substitute for Rings. Shelly can use Focused Net Powers damage, but in only one direction while flying, while Jezz uses Area Net Powers damage, but goes all over the place in the air) Side Mission: The Burger King Character: Shadic.EXE Mission: The Burger King has come out of the Television Zone to try to cover Weegee and Malleo. Take him out before his burger powers cause trouble for Jezz and Shelly. (Gameplay tip: Shadic plays similar to Jezz, but has more hand-to-hand skills. These are much stronger than Shadic's spin attacks and Net Powers, which are weak in comparison to Jezz and Shelly's own Net Powers and spin attacks) Comments No, I will not be taking auditions. The bad guy and good guys have already been planned. Besides, Jezz and Shelly were supposed to be on vacation.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 20:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Tails Doll? TAILS DOLL?!! WHY THE TAILS DOLL?!!! HE'S A FREAKIN' JOKE!!!!! I COULD KILL HIM OVER AND OVER 'TILL I DIE!!!! I CAN BUILD THE OXYGEN DESTROYER!!!!!!! THE WHOLE WORLD WILL GO DOWN WITH US!!!!!!!!! EVEN CAPTAIN FALCON DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THIS THING OR EVEN NAZO!!!!!! GOOD DAY TO YOU, SIR!! Super Guy 100 =) ........ Whut? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 21:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Akamia. It's just that my mom threatened to leave me. ='( ........ Whut? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 21:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, Super Guy. However, whatever that was, it was definately very random.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why, but the title reminds me of a certain comic book. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 21:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Really?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) You're gonna need more characters... Super Guy 100 =) Yeah is he gonna fight 7 evil internet fads? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 21:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but the secret is "who released them?". Hint: It's not Eggman at all! Nowhere close to Eggman.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:57, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'm not gonna guess in case I get it right and spoil the surprise. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 22:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) By the way, Super Guy, aside from the internet fads and the secret bad guy, Jezz and Shelly are all I need for this game.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) 2 against 7? That's certainly a no brainer! Super Guy 100 =) It gets better. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 22:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yep... wait, how do you know? ;P Joking, of course it gets better!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 08:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm just guessing already sounds interesting though. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 11:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm waiting on Shelly's opinion. (I'm quite sure she has been watching all this, though... xD)--Akamia(Talk)( ) 20:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) No, what I meant by "She threatened to leave me" was that my dad accused her of being drunk when he had no proof and they went ape s**t about it. Super Guy 100 =) ... Oh. O_O' Gosh...--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I probably shoulda commented on this earlier ^_^| But I think that this is an awesome idea, Akamia. And (not that you didn't already have it) I grant you permission to use Shelly in this fanon however you life. If you need my help on anything, just lemme know. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Shelly. :)--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Don't mention it ^ ^ --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:58, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I know 100% for sure what series you got the ".EXE" from.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:17, June 30, 2010 (UTC) He got that from a series??? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Either that or it's a huge coicidence. Ever hear of Mega Man NT Warrior?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 06:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I borrowed that from the Battle Network Mega-Man (Just so you know, that is what the show came from), and I thought it fitting, seeing as Jezz and Shelly are gonna battle some Internet guys. But that was the only reference to Mega-Man I'm making: No Net-Navis allowed! :D--Akamia(Talk)( ) 09:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) To me it seems you got Megaman NT Warriors and just put Jezz face all over it.--Mystic Monkey sez 19:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) (I had a feeling we'd see his ugly mug. ;P) You're dead wrong, Mystic, you came into this forum wrong. I believe I said that the EXE thing (and maybe the environment that Jezz and Shelly will enter after the TD is defeated), "was the only reference to Mega-Man I'm making". It's not like I'm gonna put PETs or Battle Chips in the game. I've planned this game out from beginning to end, and it has nothing to do with Mega Man NT Warrior.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :But the characters themselves are the PETs, I tihnk... no the Megaman characters in the original cartoon were the main characters, just called PETS because they were suppose to be Digimon like or something when they were not. It's like Sonic X really only it sucked less because the children were actually interesting.--Mystic Monkey sez 01:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well they were still kinda boring t times which is why they would later fuse with there PETs which just prooves how the PETs themselves had a more major role. Im just sayin' that your fna game is like Megaman NT since your just doing the major characters as the program characters. why not just knock the .EXE off?--Mystic Monkey sez 01:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :: ::No. EXE is a real computer term, standing for "executable file". And that's almost exactly what the characters, when they're in the 'net, become. I'm not changing this a bit. By the way, the NT Warrior characters were Net Navis. the devices were PETs. At least in the American dub.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 01:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC)P.S. Why must you try to dump cold water on my project? Seriously? To be honest Mystic, even a 3-year-old could tell what .exe means. Why must you critisize his fangame in such a way, anyways? It's a really good idea! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I been criting since JoT2 ideas I am just being honest. Thats how it seems to me. If he don't wanna knock the .exe off then thats it then.--Mystic Monkey sez 06:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) .......I didn't know what .EXE was....--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 07:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Still, my thoughts on the .exe asside, it still sounds alright. Does it actually takes place in cyberspace or something?--Mystic Monkey sez 11:00, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :It starts on Apotos, where Jezz and Shelly battle Tails Doll.EXE (I'll explain it's existance in the real world when the time comes). Then some kid shows up who has a machine that can turn real world objects into computer programs (name is still TBD, that's why it's not on the list). Jezz and Shelly get zapped into the Internet to stop the remaining Fads from escaping, and along the way, they meet Grif.EXE (From Red V.S. Blue, a Halo machinima) and Shadic.EXE (From Nazo Unleashed), some non-fads who were sent by the kid to help the Heroes. :...In other words, it takes place on Apotos first, then cyberspace.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The irony is that Jezz primarily exists only on the internet. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) True, but it won't stay that way, once the series is actually in development (and I do plan on developing the games).--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I have to say, it reminds me of a small idea for a game I had, but because it's so small I might not get around to do it. Basically Mystic Monkey travels the Mad Matrix from one Computer Room to another. On his travels through the internet he befriends two virtual wisps named Infra and Ultra. However I dunno what to do with this idea myself. Im just saying as it can be a coincidence of simular ideas.--Mystic Monkey sez 10:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Blahblahblah, mememe, Mystic Monkey. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Noyt like anyone listens to me anyway even on my topics. Scrwe this then. Im off this topic.--Mystic Monkey sez 13:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I guess that's straightened out... kinda. Anyway, any ideas on what the name of the boy should be?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :The name should be Percy. Super Guy 100 =) :You're not basing that offa that whole Percy Jackson thing, are you? xD--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :No, I used to have a dog named Percy. Super Guy 100 =) :Oh. I see. Okay, then that's good, 'cause I'm not interested in Percy Jackson. Before it's final, I would like to see at least a few other suggestions.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The first name that popped into my mind was Dexter, but then I remembered that one's taken...okay, how about Dean? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:00, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hm. That would work, too. If there are no other suggestions, I will decide which one will be the final name.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I decided. His name will be Percy Dean. There were only two suggestions, so why not? xD--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ive just seen this and i would of suggested L.A.N. [[User:Shadow-Flare|'''G e r o yo]] 23:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Nah, that would spawn more stuff about NT Warrior similarities.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The King should be leading the fads. Super Guy 100 =) Who? The Burger King? No, the secret badguy is. But the King will be present, I promise you that: In fact, he will be in one of Caboose.EXE's Side-Quests (he will now replace Grif.EXE, due to the fact that Grif curses alot in Red V.S. Blue, and I never heard Caboose curse in Red V.S. Blue at all).--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) No, The King. You know from Youtube? Super Guy 100 =) Uh... no.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) hss42:shoop da whoop? thats kinda impossible to beat.chuck norris?weegee?nazo?jezz and shelly are commiting suicicide Um, no. Actually, I think all of these fads are ridiculous, and that is why I am making this game. I'm half-poking-fun, half-showing-what-Jezz-and-Shelly-can-do. xD--Akamia(Talk)( ) 04:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC)